Tomorrow may not be
by isthill
Summary: A story of a lifetime... in a heartbeat.


Okay, this story is a total AU fic, and the characters family names do not matter in this.

You are warned. Trust me there'll be some stuff you might not understand, such as Interview Time, but just bear with me. Also, this is a m musical from another language, so I'll write them in the native language, and then in translation. And just remember, while some people may seem extremely out of place, and totally wrong, it will tie up in the end. **Bold is Hermione's P.O.V.**

**New York… one of the biggest cities in the world. Business capital of the world. Every breath of the city, every heartbeat is filled with speed. People are always in a hurry here… in a hurry to leave home, to go to office… always in a hurry to be a step or two ahead of life. There's no place for anyone who can't cope here. **

**Miles away from London, this city is infested with wizards. In fact, they say every fourth face is a wizard. Oh, by the way… that's me.**

In the crowd of people, there was a girl, jogging in a blue shirt, and a walkman in her ears. She ran past people, taxis, and subway stations. She finally stopped at a bank right next to the Manhattan River.

**This city taught me to be independent. It taught me to fulfill my responsibilities… taught me to face life. But it couldn't teach me how to love. Where was the time?**

The girl saw a memory ion front of her. It was of her father playing with her, and tossing her in the air.

**Whenever I watched the city from far, I felt Papa was closer. Whenever I missed him, I came here.**

She wiped a tear from her eye.

**My name is Hermione Jane Granger.**

**And this is my story.**

"I understand, Mr. Fudge, but try and understand my problem." The woman on the phone was tired-looking, even though she was very young. Her name was Tonks, and lately she hadn't been able to produce her normal cheery self and bubble-gum hair. It had happened for the past nine years. "I must have the loan extension, please…. I know the restaurant is centrally situated, but there's been competition around, Mr. Fudge.

**My mother, Tonks. After Papa passed away, the entire responsibility of the family fell on her. But she never allowed us to ever feel the burden of her sorrows.**

"Thank you," she replied, hanging up the phone. At this moment, Hermione walked in.

"I'm home," she yelled. She had bushy brown hair, and glasses which she pushed up to wipe away the tears.

"Where were you?" Tonks demanded from the kitchen, as Hermione picked up the mail and started filing through it.

"I went to Central Park."

"Central Park? Why?"

To meet someone," Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"Who?"

"My boyfriend." Tonks playfully hit her before wiping away a strand of hair on Hermione's forehead.

"Bills," Hermione said. "Bills, bills… 'Private and confidential'?"

Tonks quickly grabbed it. "That's mine."

"What's this?" Hermione said exasperatedly. "We got Ginny's mail again! When will the mailman understand that we are 'Granger' with an 'a', and they are 'Greynger' with an 'ey'? He always…" she broke off and looked at her mother. "Were you crying?"

"No," she denied. "_You_ were crying."

"No, mom!"

**My mother and I… we lied to each other every day. **

"BeauxBatons?!" Hermione cried angrily. She stomped over to her mom and shook the letter in front of her face. "'BeauxBatons Marriage Bureau'? What is this!?"

"Why don't you ask your grandmother? It must be some new plan to find you a groom."

"But I don't want to get married," Hermione whined. "Why doesn't grandma just leave me alone?"

"Why doesn't she just leave,"Tonks asked, not hiding her contempt.

"Mom!" Hermione playfully slapped her on the arm. "Where is she?"

"Just wait."

And then they heard it.

**My grandma Minerva. She has three dreams. 1. That New York becomes a part of London. 2. That I marry a full blood wizard. And 3. That my mother dies.**

"God," Minerva prayed in front of a statue. "Many people have "served you with our music for years. But from today, Sinistra, Sprout, and I, Minerva…"

They all said hello.

"Will serve you. So without further delay, we are going to present you a song. The words are 'Albus, come hither'. This song is requested by our neighbor, Dumbledore."

They gazed out the window at a man who was very old, had white hair, glasses, and twinkling blue eyes. "That's very kind of you."

Minerva turned to her friends. "Sinistra," Sinistra plucked her sitar. "Sprout," She hit the drums.

"Go, Minerva," They both said.

"Go, Minerva," Dumbledore repeated.

And then what came next was what Tonks and Hermione heard. A dreadful screeching coming from their mouths, which they called singing. "Albus, come hither. Albus, come hither! My sad heart calls out to you… Albus, come hither… come hither… come hither."

Hermione burst in. "Grandma! Grandma, stop it!"

The old ladies jumped in response. "Oh god!" SInistra cried. "You interrupted our prayers?"

"Insulted the God?" Sprout continued.

"Don't you have any shame?" finished Minerva.

"Don't _you _have any shame," Hermione countered, beckoning at the window. "Singing 'Come Hither, Come Hither' to Dumbledore?"

"Who's singing it to Dumbledore?" Minerva said. "We are singing Albus, come hither."

"What's his first name?"

"Albus," they all said with a tone of finalization, until, with a gasp, they realized what they had done.

"And what is this?" Hermione said, showing them the pictures from BeauxBatons.

They immediately grabbed them and fawned over them. "Wow! The pictures from BeauxBatons! All three of them are so good-looking!"

"Three?" Hermione said with distaste. "They look like the same guy."

"No, no, my child, they are very different. Now what was that ad?" They all started singing. "Hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, choose your groom and be free! Choose one, two, or three! Just come on, just come on, and just come on!"

"Grandma!" Hermione broke in. "I don't want to marry anyone, one, two, or three."

"If you don't marry, my child, how will you have children?"

"I can have my children. There's no need to marry!" With that she stomped off, leaving the ladies to nod, until they realized what she meant.


End file.
